


The 13th Time's the Charm?

by Kagpipes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Biracial Lance (Voltron), College, Coran is a professor, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I add way too many tags, Keith also can't cook for shit, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith doesn't know what he is and literally gives no fucks, Keith is literally begging for a decent roommate, M/M, No Smut, Roommates, also if you came for feelz you are in the wrong place, and jokes, and lame over-used thrift-shop jokes, another college au that literally no one asked for, beware of tarantulas, but hit it off with Lance like in .05 seconds, he's a tired bio major let him rest, he's from cuba, hunk and pidge are Keith's best friends, just good ol strangers to friends to lovers, lance the foreign exchange student needs a cheap place that allows pets, no misunderstandings, so there's that, this fic is really just self-indulgent tbfh, this is going to be just a bunch of domestic shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagpipes/pseuds/Kagpipes
Summary: Keith put on the best welcoming face he could. This is the last applicant. Seriously. This is his last chance of avoiding being stuck on Shiro and Allura's couch for the next semester. This one has to work, god dammit. HE'S GOING TO MAKE IT WORK."Hey there! So uh, the name's Lance and I'm here to see the apartment?"...This guy seems TOO normal...Or: Keith's last applicant as a roommate is perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing to keep in mind for this fic is that about half of the characters are in college and they are all aged up.
> 
> Keith and Hunk: 21  
> Lance: 20 going on 21  
> Pidge: 17 (she's already in college though because let's face it she's way too smart for her own good)  
> Shiro and Allura: 26   
> Coran: 34  
> Shay: 20  
> Matt: 24
> 
> I use She/her for Pidge in this fic. If that makes you uncomfortable I respect that and you have been warned.

_Knock Knock._

Shit. The moment of truth. The rest of the semester was about to be decided by the next half hour of Keith's life. He took a deep breath, then released, putting on the best welcoming face he could. This is it: the last applicant.

Seriously. This was his last chance of avoiding being stuck on Shiro and Allura's couch for the next semester. This one HAD to work, god dammit. HE'S GOING TO MAKE IT WORK.

He opened the door, holding his breath again.

"Hey."

\--

 "No Pidge, you don't get it. There are literally  **no**  good roommates. None." 

 "It can't be THAT bad."

 "Oh really? How about the first dude who put "Do you make your applicants take drug tests?" under the accommodations section?"

 "Keith it's 4 am-"

"Or that cheerleader who, on day one of the trial period, brought her quarterback boyfriend and I found them on my bed."

"Okay look-"

"I had to burn the sheets." He would have burned the whole bed if he could have afforded it. Of course, considering that the reason he was even in this mess to begin with was because he was broke, that option was clearly off the table. Sheets were a lot easier to replace.

"KEITH," Pidge interrupted, "I get it. But you have to make SOME sacrifices." She continued, giving him a small smile of pity.

This wasn't an uncommon event or anything, Pidge was used to having random calls in the middle of the night from her best friend, but she wasn't going to lie: he was over exaggerating a little. Sure, some of the applicants were kinda out there, but there were a few that were straight up decent that Keith turned down because they "pissed him off". Hell, one applicant lasted a full 3 days into the trial period before Keith kicked him out after he found out that the dude had a pet tarantula.

Okay, so the way he found out was when the tarantula woke him up one morning.

By crawling on his face.

At 7 am.

On a Saturday.

Okay, the applicants _could_ be a little better, she supposed.

"It's just," Keith sighed,"be honest, am I really asking all that much? They can have over people whenever they want, just let me know in advance. They can be old, young, gay, straight, bi, ace, they could be a fucking alien for all I care. I'm even fine with pets. I WOULD HAVE EVEN BEEN OKAY WITH THE SPIDER IF IT DIDN'T FUCKING CRAWL IN MY BED."

"No, Keith. I don't think you are asking for too much," she laughed. He honestly wasn't, knowing how unaccommodating Keith could usually be. The guy could barely even maintain working friendships with more than 2 people, let alone live with someone. Just the fact that Keith was open to someone even sharing the same bathroom as him was an eye-opener. "How's this? Next applicant: only focus on the good things about them," she suggested.

Keith raised an eyebrow, then asked since Pidge obviously couldn't see his doubts, "So, you want me to ignore all of their flaws?"

"Pretty much. I know that's going to be difficult, Mr. Critical, but you are going to have to give it a try," she laughed into the phone.

"I. I guess I could try. Anyone has got to be better than the last guy I had at least," he answered, a shiver making his way up his spine just at the thought of his last applicant.

"Yep. Kinda hard to top someone throwing up on you."

\--

Keith wasn't going to lie, but he could swear his last applicant was TOO perfect.

> _Applicant #13: Lance McClain_
> 
> _Age: 20_   
>  _Occupation: Full-time student. Might have a part-time job in the future._   
>  _General information: Hi! I'm a transfer student from Cuba, physics major, in need of an affordable apartment. I'm bisexual, so I appreciate you being open to that. I'm not dating anyone so as far as "any special relationship accommodations" that you have listed here like bringing over girlfriends or stuff, I'm good. If I ever start dating anyone, I'll keep you up to date if they want to spend the night or something since this is a one-bedroom. I can cook, I'm not too messy, and even though I party and stuff, I don't bring it back to the apartment if you aren't into the party scene. That's pretty much it....oh. I also have my cat, Blue, with me and she's kinda a deal breaker, so I wanted to make sure that you are okay with cats. Thanks._

Too. Perfect.

"Hey there! So uh, the name's Lance and I'm here to see the apartment?" The applicant, apparently named Lance, stood in front of him. The man had a bright smile, an even brighter demeanor, and a relaxing vibe to him that instantly caught Keith's attention. He also had clear blue eyes that seemed to beam just as much as his smile too.

_Not high. Check._

"I'm Keith, come on in." He stood to the side, letting the applicant get a view of the space. The young man stepped in, looking around with a small grin on his face, obviously impressed with how much room existed for such a small apartment. Hell, even Keith couldn't deny how great of a space the place was. After all, it WAS the reason he picked it in the first place.

"Whoa, this is too cool. And this is only the living room?" Lance asked, looking out the sliding door to the mini-balcony.

_Doesn't ask if it's safe to do back flips off the balcony. Check._

"Well, living room/kitchen/dining room," Keith walked over to the "dining room area". Sure it was just a couple of stools at a counter, but it was decent. The stove, fridge and sink were situated fairly closely to the counter tops as well, but still far enough to give room for at least 3 to 4 people to be cooking at the same time. It was a small little kitchen, but Keith liked it. After all, he really only used it for heating up food Allura made for him or leftovers from his take out. Lance apparently liked it as well, since as soon as he laid eyes on the fridge he somehow dialed up his smile to an even brighter setting than before. How the fuck did this guy smile so big?

_Oh yeah. A smile that doesn't scream "I'm a serial rapist". Check._

"Holy shit, this fridge is huge! And this isn't just for show or something, right? Like you aren't going to be like: "HAHA! Fooled you! This is MY fridge, you get the mini-fridge in your room!" or anything like that, right?" He laughed, opening up the fridge and looking in. He then closed it fast after noticing the lack of food actually present. "...does it even work? Did you have to get rid of the food because it's broken?" He turned towards Keith, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, considering I'm only looking for a roommate because I'm broke, excuse me for not having a 5 course meal in there," Keith glared at him. 

_Ruining your chances of getting a decent roommate because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, Keith. Check. Y_ _ou really out-did yourself this time. This dude is the first decent applicant so far, not to mention the last, and you just-_

"What do you know, you DO have a sense of humor," Lance said, giving him a smirk. "I was worried you were going to be one of those super boring interviewers who try and be all polite and distant to potential candidates. You know, all business and stuff," he finished with a small laugh.

_Huh._ _Appears to be fine with your smartass mouth. Double check._

"Well, I want you to know what you are getting into if you decide to move in. I'm like this all the time and you're gonna have to get used to it if you want to live here," he laughed a little, giving Lance a small smirk of his own. 

_Fucking up your chances of getting the best roommate candidate so far because yOU CAN'T KEEP YOU DAMN MOUTH SHUT. DOUBLE CHECK. THIS GUY IS YOUR LAST APPLICANT FOR FUCK SAKE-_

"When can I move in?"

_Wait what._

"What?" Keith asked. He heard that wrong, he was sure of it.

"When can I move in, dude? I'm hoping it can be sometime soon?" Lance smiled, leaning up against one of the counters now.

That was it. His brain was fried. He was sure of it. There was no way this guy was asking to move in already. Especially after the last two comments he made.

"Uh, you don't want to see the bedroom or bathroom? Or, questions? You...?" Keith continued, eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't crazy, right? This Lance guy hadn't even seen the rest of the apartment.

"Nah, I'm sold I'm gonna love living here just by this," he laughed.

What.

"Hold on, seriously? You're good?" Keith continued, giving the man a questioning frown. He was pretty sure his voice crack on that last part.

"Yeah, I mean, you said on the application that pets are welcome too, which was my main concern in the first place. Then I saw the living room and the kitchen which are like perfect tens. And then..." He smiled a little, "well. I can't stand roommates without a sense of humor," he finished.

_I can't believe it._

"Sooooooo..." Lance started, "when can I move in-

"Today."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue this fic regardless? But maybe anything you'd like to suggest as far as domestic stuff or plot? Also if you like this, comments and kudos literally make my day. You can also come scream at me at my tumblr: cheritsundere.tumblr.com about anything under the sun from Klance to what's your favorite ice cream flavor tbh.


End file.
